Rabbits
by ReimeiOokami
Summary: This is a challenge from Lord Pata and QueenGatomon's Forum. Hikari and Takeru broke up! But two years later everyone meets together to discuss the digital world, but........


A/n This is a challenge from digimania, it was a hard one, but I did it YAY me.

**Rabbits.**

HIKARI POV

*Ring ring* went the phone.

"Taichi can you get that?" I asked. There was a sound of footsteps before Taichi came out of the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Uh huh, uh huh, Ok we'll be there, bye."

"So who was it?"

"Koushiro."

"What did he want?"

"He invited us to the rabbit meadow to discuss the digital world."

"Did you say yes?"

"Yep."

"Please tell me Takeru isn't going to be there."

"Everyone's going."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_Flash back._

Takeru and I were on our fourth date. We were in the rabbit meadow, having a nice picnic, and then he started moaning about not being able to go to the motorbikes convention.

"Great I could have been at the opening of the motorbike convention, but I had to take you on a date instead," Takeru muttered.

"I would prefer to see motorbikes than this," he carried on muttering.

"You prefer motorbikes to WHAT?" I asked looking furious.

"To you."

"What did you say?"

"Yeah you heard me I would rather see motorbikes than date you."

"HOW COULD YOU I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

"NOT AS MUCH AS MOTORBIKES OR BASKETBALL!" After he said that I couldn't take it anymore I raised my hand high into the air and slapped him across the face.

"WE'RE OVER!" I screamed at him.

"GOOD!"

_End Flashback._

"Please, I don't want to go," I begged Taichi. I had been doing so for the last three days since the phone call.

"But I told them you'd be there."

"Can't I pretend to be sick?"

"But who knows what kind of important information you could miss out on."

"Oh ok I'll come."

_At Rabbit meadow._

Great, today is the day two years ago, when Takeru and I broke up, what a day. I was walking with Taichi, closer and closer to Rabbit meadow. I heard a rustling behind me and thought it was just a rabbit, but Takeru jumped in front of me making me jump.

"AAAH TAKERU GOAWAY!" I shouted at him, while he just snickered.

"What's the matter your not still mad about two years ago are you?" He chuckled. I ran past him to were I saw Daisuke, Miyako, Koushiro and Sora.

"Hi Hikari," greeted Daisuke.

"Why are you crying?" Asked Sora, walking to me.

"I'm not crying," I whimpered.

"Yes you are you have tears rolling down your face like a waterfall," Miyako pointed out.

"It's just, Takeru he keeps mocking me about two years ago."

"You know he's just like a rabbit, always coming back," Koushiro considered. I think Koushiro's rite he's just coming back because he regrets what he did two years ago, well I'm not forgiving him now or ever.

Ten minutes later everyone had arrived. We all sat down in a circle under a big oak tree on top of a small hill to shade us from the spring sun.

"Ok now……" Koushiro had began to speak but a rabbit ran past interrupting him.

"As I was saying…….." He began again but another rabbit ran past.

"We are.…….." Yet again he began and another rabbit ran past.

"So…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The rabbit stopped to look at Koushiro who was going red in the face. Everyone started to lath.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Koushiro shouted. He stood up and ran after the rabbit.

"Come here you fuzzy thing."

"He's never been good at name calling," Taichi whispered to me and Yamato. Yamato burst out in a hysterical lathing fit and landed on Mimi's lap.

"AAH GET OF ME YOU PERVERT!" Mimi squealed. Unfortunately for Yamato, he couldn't move, because he was still having a lathing fit. Eventually Taichi and I had to drag Yamato of Mimi. Koushiro suddenly tripped on another of the rabbits and landed on Miyako making them roll down the small hill. This made everyone except Koushiro and Miyako lath.

"Hey are we forgetting why we are here or what?" Jyou pointed out wiping away a tear.

"Go on Koushiro carry on," I persuaded him. Koushiro and Miyako climbed back up the hill and sat down again.

"Well, at the moment in the digital world," He began looking around him for more rabbits.

"Phew, no rabbits, as I was saying there is a new……….." Guess what about a hundred rabbits ran around Koushiro, all he did was sat there with a rabbit on his head with a big frown on his face.

"I hate rabbits," he muttered. By now it was getting dark and we had to agree on a time to meet up again, only this time indoors.

_Walking back to the Yagami residence._

"You know what Taichi," I started with a smile

"What?" Asked Taichi.

"If I hadn't come the only thing I would have missed out on was a good lath, and a lot of rabbits."

"Yeah guess so." We lathed for the rest of the time it took to get home.

When we were home I realized that Takeru is exactly like one of the rabbits, he just interrupts my life.

With that thought in my head I was able to ignore Takeru's smart remarks and get on with my life.

THE END

A/n I know it wasn't very good but at least I did my best. ^^

~flixemon~


End file.
